


Fight Fire With Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Fight Fire With Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe meets the new girl and you realize that he's gonna be a handful if you don't figure out how to keep him in line.





	Fight Fire With Fire

You were on your way to the Resistance Base on D'Qar. You had finally had enough of the First Order sticking its nose into everybody's business and not being able to do anything about it on your own. So you decided to pay a visit to an old friend, Princess Leia Organa. 

You knew that she was technically just a general now, but you were a direct descendant of natural born Alderaanians, and you refused to refer to her as General. Though that didn't necessarily mean you always used a title. 

You had grown up hearing stories about Alderaan, and when your parents died while you were young, Princess Leia raised you till you decided to go out on your own. You became a pilot, and started working as a smuggler. You blamed that part on Han's bad influence. But you were back now and you figured that Leia could use your help.

The X-wing that you were flying touched down in the hangar and the cockpit opened with a hiss. You grabbed your one small bag of belongings, mostly just keepsakes, and cracked a large smile at all the ships and activity flowing rapidly around you. Force, hangars alway smelled so good! 

You looked up and saw an observation platform overlooking the hangar, pulled off your helmet, and decided to go up and get a better view. You jumped off the side of your fighter, and then took the stairs two at a time and leaned against the railing. You quickly spotted the nicest ships in the hangar. There were several, but the one that caught your attention was a black X-wing with an orange stripe down the side. You whistled quietly in appreciation at the upgrades you could see from this distance. It was pretty.

A door opened a little ways farther down the platform and you looked up to see who it was. Princess Leia was smiling at you. "Well hello stranger." she said happily, walking over quickly to give you a hug. 

"Hello to you too." you replied with a smirk, hugging her back gently. She looked alot older than the last time you had seen her. The stress of being in charge for her entire life must be starting to get to her, you thought.

"Can I trade in my X-wing?" you ask, nodding towards the group of X-wings, "I want the pretty, suped up, black one, with the orange stripe?" 

You heard a man's voice from behind you, coming up the stairs, "Nope! That baby's mine."

You turned and sent the newcomer a regretful look. He was smiling and came to lean on the rail next to you with his hip, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aw darn." you snapped your fingers, and then turned back to Leia, pointing at the man behind you with your thumb, "Okay, when he dies, then can I have the pretty black one with the orange stripe?" Leia just scoffed at you and smiled.

The man spoke up again. "Nope! When I die, the Black One is being buried with me." 

"HA!" you laughed sharply, "You obviously don't know who I am." you teased with barely a glance his direction and refocused your attention on the Princess. "What do you say your Majesty?" You bowed low in the customary sign of respect to Alderaanian Royalty, "Can I officially join your dream team?" Leia rolled her eyes and motioned for you to follow her. 

You heard the man mumble something from behind you as you walked away, "Not even an introduction?"

You resisted the urge to scoff at him, and instead just chose to ignore him.

 

Leia knew you were a good pilot and they did have an empty slot in Black Squadron, so you got right to work the next day, making sure your X-wing was combat ready, and operating under the new call sign, Black Two. Leia had told you who the man was. Commander Poe Dameron. She told you that he was the best pilot in the Resistance, and one of her most trusted inner circle. She also happened to mention that he did have one of the biggest egos she had ever met, second only to Han of course. 

"Don't worry," you'd told her, "I can deal with him." and she shook her head.

"That's not why I'm telling you this. I want to make sure you can work for him." she turned and started walking away from you.

You called after her, "I can do that too!" 

That was yesterday. Today you had to figure out how to live up to your claim. Well, both claims.

You got up a little earlier that you needed to catch a quick bite to eat, and then made your way to the hangar. You had never used your X-wing for combat and so you weren't sure how many of the weapons systems, needed updates or repairs and so before you were cleared to fly you had to get those worked on. 

You were knee deep in engine grease, and ready for a nap, when the Commander waltzed into the hangar, intent on making a proper introduction to his newest squad member. "Hey!" he called as he jogged over to your dark green fighter.

You glanced up from your work, "Commander." you nodded and smiled. He smiled back brightly and stuck out a hand. You gripped it firmly and shook. 

"The names Poe. Poe Dameron."

"I know." you smirked, "Nice to meet you."

He ran a hand through his black curly hair. "That's a pretty nice ride you have here. Who'd you get to do the paintjob?"

You looked up to scan your fighter, "I did. Glad you like it." 

He scanned your fighter too, and looked back down at you at his side, "So you can definitely paint, but can you fly?" 

"HA!" You scoffed. "When you see me fly, you'll be wishing you had wings."

"You seem pretty confident there." Poe said, laughing at you.

"Nope. I'm not confident. I'm good." You said seriously.

He shook his head. "Well you're not as good as me. And if your going to continue insisting you are, we'll just have to fly it out."

You smiled again and put your dirty hands on your waist. "As soon as she's combat ready, you're on."

He chuckled, "I'll look forward to it." he sent you a charming smile, "See you around."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I keep coming up with ideas that are too long for just one chapter. So this one is gonna be part of a series
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars and am not getting anything out of this except for happiness :P


End file.
